Viejos Conocidos
by E. Waters
Summary: Hermione y Draco, eran viejos 'amigos' de infancia, aunque ya casi nadie lo recuerda... excepto Pansy, la cual quiere conquistar a Draco, por lo cual decide pedirle ayuda a Hermione. Lo que ninguno sabe, es que las cosas tomarían un rumbo muy diferente, al acercarse más ambas chicas. Femslash Draco x Hermione x Pansy. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

**Viejos Conocidos**

**Capítulo I**

_Por E, Waters._

Hermione Granger, jamás fue una chica especialmente popular, o bien, nunca resaltó mucho entre las demás personas, aún cuando era una de las mejores alumnas del curso, o al menos, sí académicamente hablando. Perteneciente al club de matemáticas del colegio, su mejor amigo era Harry Potter, un chico un tanto guapo, algo bajo, pero tremendamente inteligente.

Posiblemente, y con esa poco emocionante vida que Hermione llevaba, sin amigos-exceptuando a Harry, claro-sin amigas, sin novios, sin fiestas, y nada por el estilo, podría ser un total fracaso, mas para la chica, no lo era así; Para ella, su vida era prácticamente perfecta, casi anodina puesto que no prácticamente, no poseía altibajos, y todo estaba en equilibrio, como en una línea recta. Muy cómoda, sabía que sería a futuro exitosa, debido a su inteligencia.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban contentos con la vida que tranquilamente Hermione llevaba. Su madre, una mujer aún bella para tener algo de más de cuarenta años, siempre se quejaba de la impopularidad de su hija, puesto que en su juventud, ella había sido lo contrario de Hermione misma. A veces, eso afectaba a la chica, y a veces no.

Y es que, contrario a su madre, su padre, físico y decano de una universidad tradicional, él se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su primogénita.

En ello mismo estaba pensando la joven, cuando caminaba por los amplios pasillos de su escuela,y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy. La conexión entre ambas miradas, no duró más que algunos segundos, o incluso menos aún que eso, pero fue lo suficiente como para que la chica sintiese un retorcijón en el estomago. La noche anterior, había soñado con él, y aún tenía en la memoria de forma fresca aquel sueño.

Pero ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy, estaba más que lejos de su alcance… después de todo, era muy, pero muy guapo, tenía buenas calificaciones-pero de ninguna forma superaba a Hermione o a Harry-y para más, era el arquero del equipo de futbol del colegio.

Draco, entonces pasó de largo, a la vez que la muchacha lo seguía por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hey, Hermione… ¿te pasa algo?-

De pronto, la joven despertó de su ensoñación, y posó su mirada es los ojos verdes de Harry; Los ojos color verde eran los preferidos de la chica, por lo cual se sentía amena al mirarlos, aún cuando no sintiese atracción amorosa alguna hacía su amigo.

-No, es sólo que estaba pensado que como me había ido en el examen de biología.-

-Ya… ¿En serio?-Harry alzó una ceja.-Hermione, tu última nota fue un siete, dudo que esta prueba te saques menos de un seis, inclusive.-

Hermione sólo asintió con su cabeza, aunque no estaba prestando del todo atención a Harry. Aún recordaba aquel sueño, en donde Draco se acercaba a ella, y, y…

-¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Ah?-

-Que qué opinas, sobre si dejamos o no entrar a Ron Weasley, al club de matemáticas.

-Ah… bueno, no lo sé, ¿no es muy… distraído, y podría distraer a los demás?-

-Puede ser, pero él saca muy buenas notas, ¿recuerdas que fue el único que pudo resolver el problema 15, de la última prueba?

-Bueno, eso es cierto…

-Yo como secretario del club, lo apruebo. ¿Tú qué dices? Eres la vice-presidenta, tu opinión vale mucho.

-Uhm…-Hermione guardó un par de segundos, de silencio.-Está bien, que entre, pero que le pongamos un período de prueba, si te parece.

-Claro.-Harry parecía estar especialmente entusiasmado.-Sólo falta la opinión de Seamus, el presidente, y Ron entra.-

La muchacha sólo asintió con la cabeza, y caminó con su amigo de forma casi automática, como si su mente estuviese en otra parte, y en rigor, así lo era.

Ciertamente, y al contrario de que lo que muchos pensarían, Draco Malfoy estaba más conciente en la mente de Eleanor, más de lo que se supondría que debería estar. Aún así, la joven era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para que ello no se notase, hasta era más, ni siquiera Harry sabía de esa especie de inocente obsesión, que su amiga sentía por el otro chico.

Aunque tampoco es que fuese una maniática enfermiza, que tuviese fotos de él en una especie de diario de vida, ni mucho menos… Sólo ella lo miraba, se forma discreta y prudente, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre le miraba.

Tal vez, esa especie de obsesión que la muchacha sentía por el chico, era una frustración acumulada por años, al no admitir sus sentimientos a su debido tiempo. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en verdad, era mucho más que simple conocidos… en verdad, ellos eran _viejos conocidos._

Pero de eso ya era tanto tiempo atrás, que casi nadie lo recordaba, ni siquiera Harry, el cual llegó al colegio, cuando Hermione y Draco ya estaban más que alejados. ¿Y el resto del curso? Nada, simplemente recuerdos, recuerdos inservibles, que se ahogaban en las olas del pasado.

Hermione soltó un bien camuflado suspiro, y sus pasos aún se movían por mera inercia.

Ahora, ya era demasiado tarde. Draco, o al menos eso Hermione creía, ya le había olvidado por completo, exceptuando cuando necesitaba una ayuda de índole académica… y ni siquiera eso, puesto se acercaba más a Harry, que a la chica misma.

Aún así, a Hermione no le _gustaba_ este Draco actual, tan maduro, tan servicial, tan pródigo, tan fascinante… tan _perfecto._ A ella, el Draco que sí _quería_ era infantil, irresponsable, y por sobre todo, el que a él la _necesitaba _a ella, no como ahora, que comprendía a la perfección física, sin su ayuda.

Ella ya no era necesaria para la vida de Draco Malfoy, o al menos, y no más. Y eso lo que la chica se repetía día y noche, y en cierta manera, se torturaba a ella misma con esos terribles pensamientos.

Era sumamente triste, y por lo demás, o al menos eso consideraba Hermione, totalmente patético. ¿Cómo no serlo, si prácticamente miraba como perro faldero a Draco, cada vez que lo miraba? ¿O cómo un ligero temblar, invadía sus menos, cuando éste posaba, aunque sea sólo por accidente, sus ojos en ella?

Hermione lo tenía en claro, ella era una maldita obsesiva, lo suficiente como para saber la vida amorosa que Draco llevaba, la cual, para sorpresa no sólo de Hermione, era nula.

De pequeños, a menudo Hermione, le hacía mala fama al muchacho, para que nadie se acercase a éste, sólo para más tarde-años más tarde- la joven se diese cuenta que montaba tamañas escenas, porque ella sentía _algo_ por su compañero de curso.

Aunque, y de todas formas, ¿por qué el inicio de esa insana fijación, por el muchacho? Hermione, tenía la respuesta; Ella era lo suficientemente competitiva, como para querer ser la _primera_ amiga de Draco Malfoy, objetivo que siguió igual, hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando comenzó a tener esos sueños.

Pero era raro. Si ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy se parase frente a ella, y le pidiese que fuesen novios, ella no lo aceptaría. Y es que, después de todo, lo que sintió por Draco jamás fue propiamente amor, sino más bien una obsesión que se agravó con los años, y la muchacha era lo suficientemente inteligente, como saber dividir ambas cosas.

Y sin embargo, lo sentía tan dentro de ella…

Las clases finalmente comenzaron, y como era de esperarse, la joven estaba sentada en la primera hilera de bancos, y por supuesto, con Harry a su izquierda.

De pronto, sintió como unas risillas resonaban detrás de ella. La chica miró de reojo, sólo para encontrar los marrones ojos, con largas y curvas pestañas, de Pansy Parkinson, riéndose junto a su grupillo de amigas. Hermione curvó una especie de mueca. Pansy Parkinson era la joven más bonita y popular del curso, y como era de esperarse siempre estaba rodeada de un séquito de amigas.

-Amigas.-Pensó la muchacha en su mente, puesto que eso, lo de tener amigas, era una de las esenciales cosas que faltaban en la aburrida-según su madre-, vida de la joven. Nuevamente prestó atención a la pizarra, e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar las risillas.

De lo que no se percató la chica, era que esos mismos ojos castaños de Pansy, la estaban observando, aunque de forma tan silenciosa y discreta, que hasta el más astuto de los compañeros de clase, se podría dar cuenta.

Realmente, eso de tener o no amigas, a la misma Hermione no le importaba un comino, desde el punto de vista que con o sin amigas, ella fácilmente podría lograr sus objetivos, los cuales estaban fuertemente ligados al ámbito académico, dejando casi completamente de lado su vida social, la cual sólo se reducía a Harry.

Sin embargo, la chica era lo suficientemente inteligente, que no podía vivir sin amigos, más que con solo uno. No, ella, después de todo, era un ser humano, y por ende, necesitaba de vida social e interrelacionarse con sus pares… ahora, el problema estaba, que a veces, la joven era demasiado exigente con esos de _pares._

O bueno, tal vez no.

Tal vez simplemente esa soberbia que todos pensaban que la muchacha poseía, era simplemente una timidez mal disfrazada.

Una especie de mueca se dibujó en lo pálidos y delgados labios de la adolescente. Ella lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano, la necesidad de más amigos-o en este caso, amigas.-sería prácticamente esencial para su subsistir diario. Y es que, ¿qué era de un persona humana, sin amigos de su mismo género?

Pero ahora mismo, en esos precisos instantes, eso de tener una amiga a o no, no le importaba en lo absoluto a Hermione. Ahora mismo, lo que realmente interesaba, era comprender los logaritmos.

Ella, desde muy pequeña, se había enfrascado en los estudios, y realmente la única cosa que salió de ese tipo de equilibrio, fue el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño de forma evidente… ¿Por qué así de pronto, debía recordar de forma tan fresca, a ese chico? Y es que, lo peor de todo, es que la relación con él, no había sido de lo más amena…

Tal vez, todo ese asunto de Draco, se trataba de una mera competencia, ya que hay que recalcar que la joven era sumamente competitiva. Desde que la muchacha tenía memoria, que Draco estaba rodeado de _amigos_, pero no de _amigas_. Siendo así, la chica misma se propuso ser la primera amiga de Draco, pero todo se fue cuando los padres del mismo chico, se separaron… aunque el verdadero problema, fue cuando el padre de Hermione misma, tuvo un _affair_ con la madre del chico.

Y gracias a ello, que ya nunca más se hablaron, o al menos, lo justo y necesario, casi rayando en la mala educación.

Ciertamente, eso no le interesó en lo absoluto a la chica, sino fuese porque se había obsesionado completamente por el muchacho… aunque claro, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de esa obsesión, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, puesto que siempre ella renegaba sus sentimientos por el joven.

Pero por suerte, Harry apareció en su vida, y con ello las cosas fueron mejor para la chica. Harry, al contrario que pueda llegar a pensar, no era en lo absoluto un reemplazo de Draco, es más, él era algo así como lo contrario a él, justo lo que la joven necesitaba.

Y todo iría realmente bien en la vida de Hermione, si no fuesen por esos horribles sueños, los cuales, a pesar que ella no sentía miedo por ellos, la muchacha clasificaba como 'pesadillas', en donde el protagonista de ellos, era Draco mismo.

¡De qué forma, detestaba esas 'pesadillas'! Hacían que la chica recordase una época no muy feliz, en donde al igual que a Draco, sus padres se habían separado… y claro, la joven también creía que Draco sentía lo mismo por esa época… eso podría justificar, tal vez, de por qué el muchacho la evitaba.-Aunque al menos no me trata mal-Se dijo la joven a sí misma.

¿Acaso, Draco, recordaría los buenos momentos, que ambos pasaron juntos? ¿Acaso él, la había querido-de forma amistosa, claro- a ella, alguna vez?

Hermione siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez, y por lo general, por no decir que siempre, llegaba a la misma conclusión; A Draco Malfoy , no le importaba ni un mísero comino, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione Granger.

Tampoco era que ella se estuviese victimizando.

Simplemente, ella estaba siendo lógica, la misma lógica que siempre usaba, cuando se encontraba en aprietos. En los últimos cuatro años, el muchacho, por mucho que Hermione le tirase insinuaciones, este le había ignorado por completo.

Era frustrante, y tal vez lo sería más, si es que Harry no estuviese junto a ella.

Mas esa época ya era pasado; Ahora mismo, recordar a Draco Malfoy le era total y absolutamente _inservible._ Y cuando la joven consideraba que ya algo no le servía, simplemente, desechaba, y eso era justamente lo mismo que quería hacer con él… el único problema, era que por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hacerlo.

Siendo así, ella debía encontrarle una utilidad al chico… ¿Pero cuál?

¡Ah! ¡Ella y sus malditas obsesiones! Por lo general, Hermione, era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para usar su obsesión en cosas útiles, como eran los estudios por ejemplo, pero no encontraba nada que le podría servir, en cuanto a Draco Malfoy se refería.

Las clases de matemática finalmente terminaron, y de forma lenta y pausada, la muchacha recogió sus cosas, y las guardó en su mochila.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del colegio, tranquilamente, puesto que el día ya había terminado. Por suerte, durante el día lo que tuvo menos presente, fue el hecho de haber tenido esa 'pesadilla' con Draco… Ella era demasiado responsable, como para distraerse con bobadas, que era como la muchacha calificaba, todo lo relacionado con el chico.

Probablemente, si ella y Draco estuviesen en colegios diferentes, en una ciudad diferente, ella no pensaría tan a menudo en él, pero no… Ella y él compartían un mismo espacio, por lo cual debían convivir juntos, y soportarse, o al menos por parte de la joven.

¿Qué pensaría Draco Malfoy, de ella?

Esa era la interrogante que siempre flotaba por la cabeza de la muchacha.-De seguro, que le doy lo mismo.-Se dijo a sí misma, frustrada, al no ser correspondida, en cierta manera, por el joven.

Sin embargo, ¿eso cambiaría las cosas? Hermione lo tenía más que claro, _este_ Draco, en términos al menos amorosos, no le interesaba un comino, o al menos eso le dictaba la parte racional de la chica. Suspiró, y siguió con su camino.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como una mano, se posó sobre su hombro.

Rápidamente, la muchacha dio la media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione alzó una ceja; ¿Qué hacía ahí, Pansy Parkinson, con su mano posada sobre su hombro, y con esa sonrisa llena de astucia?

"¡Granger, por fin te encuentro sin Potter!" Exclamó la muchacha aún con su mano, sobre el hombro de la otra chica.

"Sí, bueno, él tenía que…" De pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de que realmente a Pansy, no le interesaba ni un mísero comino, lo que le pasaba a Harryo no. "¿Qué sucede, Parkinson?" Continuó ligeramente exasperada.-De seguro quiere que le ayude con física.-Pensó, a sus adentros.

"¿Tú conoces a Draco Malfoy, no?"

"O sea… de niños, éramos… uhm… 'cercanos' "

"Eso es suficiente." La sonrisa de astucia, se mantuvo prácticamente intacta. "Verás…te quiero pedir un favor."

"¿Un favor…?"Hermione mantuvo su ceja alzada. "¿Qué favor te podría hacer yo a ti, Parkinson?"

"Draco Malfoy me interesa, y mucho." Los ojos castaños de la muchacha, brillaron. "Y creo que tú eres la persona adecuada, como para que me ayudes a conquistarle."

Hermione siguió estática, como tratando de procesar todo lo que su compañera de curso le decía. ¿Acaso era su imaginación, o la chica más bonita y popular, por demás, de su año, le estaba pidiendo _su_ ayuda?

"Por supuesto, te lo compensaré." Pansy no hacía más que sonreír.

Y de pronto, y en cierta forma, la muchacha encontró la solución a sus problemas. Si ayudaba a Pansy, ella tal vez podría integrase al grupillo de ella… No es que esperase que fuesen amigas, ni nada por el estilo, pero sería un gran paso el simple hecho de rodearse con chicas de su edad, aunque tampoco es que quisiese reemplazar a Harry, claro.

"Está bien, Parkinson, acepto." Los ojos de Hermione, se alzaron, y chocaron con los ojos castaños de la otra chica.

Pansy soltó una especie de sonrisa, y abrazó por un par de segundos a Hermione, sólo para después alejarse, y tararear una canción que estaba de moda.

Hermione vio alejarse a la muchacha, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pansy no se daría cuenta, de que aquel trato sería mucho más provechosa para ella, que para Pansy misma.

Y finalmente, Hermione Granger, encontró una utilidad a su obsesión por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Próx. Capítulo: **Hermione comienza a acercarse más a Draco, para así tener conocimientos sobre éste, para poder ayudar a Pansy. Pansy, por su parte, decide empezar, de a poco, acercarse más a Hermione.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Viejos Conocidos**

**Capítulo II**

_Por E. Waters_

Los días siguientes, fueron los días más extraños en la vida de Hermione Granger_. _No sólo tuvo que lidiar con la idea de acercarse a Draco, para saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus gustos actuales, sino que a la vez sentía de forma constante la mirada café de Pansy, sobre ella. ¿Y Harry? Bueno, para suerte de la joven, él estaba demasiado emocionado con la entrada de Ron Weasley al club de matemáticas, como para percibir ese _ligero_ cambio en su mejor amiga.

La muchacha soltó algo parecido a un suspiro, y siguió caminando por el largo y abultado pasillo de su escuela. Ella conocía a Draco, tal vez demasiado, casi rayando en la insano, pero tampoco eso quería decir que fuese una experta en el tema.

Y tal vez, eso no tendría importancia si la joven no estuviese desesperada por obtener 'amigas', o al menos codearse con persona de su mismo género. Pansy Parkinson le había, inconscientemente, un nuevo mundo a la chica, y esta misma era demasiado inteligente, como para no aprovecharla. Aun así, ella sabía que debía ser discreta sigilosa, puesto que Draco era astuto, muy astuto, tal vez, en demasía.

Por lo cual, no le quedaba de otra que idear un buen plan.

Ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta, había estudiado y conocido mucho a Draco Malfoy, como para saber sus fortalezas y debilidades… y una de estas, era precisamente su falta de análisis en asignaturas humanistas.

Hermione sonrío. Sus calificaciones en literatura, y en general, era prácticamente perfectas, sólo siendo sobrepasada por Harry en materia como deportes, pero en fin… nadie podía ser ´perfecto, aun cuando era eso lo que anhelaba la chica, ser la estudiante modelo.

Pero eso, ahora mismo, no era importante. La cosa era que debía acercarse nuevamente a Draco. Ella, realmente, conocía mucho al chico… el problema, era que ella conocía al _viejo_ Draco Malfoy, y no a este. Pero ella no se rendiría; Cuando a Hermione Granger se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era muy difícil de poder quitársela, puesto que ni siquiera el mismo Harry podía hacerlo.

Se desplomó entonces sobre su cama, y posó su mirada sobre el techo.-Venga, Hermione, tú eres, o al menos eso dicen los profesores, la mejor alumna de tu año… ¿Cómo no se te va a ocurrir un buen plan, para sacarle información a Malfoy?- Se dijo a sí misma, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, muestra de la ansiosa, y en cierto punto, nerviosa que se sentía.

Se reincorporó de su cama, se sentó en pose india, y no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en un muñeco de peluche, en forma de gato, que estaba sobre su cama.

Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha sonrió. Ella lo recordaba a la perfección; Aquel muñeco correspondía a su cumpleaños número doce, cuando los padres de ambos, Draco y Hermione estaban juntos, respectivamente.

Pero la infidelidad del padre de la misma Hermione, con la madre de Draco, acabó finalmente por acabar los matrimonios tanto Granger como Malfoy

Ella lo sentía. Ella podía sentir, en los dos siguientes años la mirada gris de Draco sobre ella, llena de ira, llena de resentimiento, y por qué no decir también, llena de frustración. Esa mirada intimidó tanto a Hermione, que ni siquiera se atrevió a conversar sobre ese tema, con el que le había sido su compañero de juegos, en toda su infancia.

Sin embargo, la joven estaba consiente de una cosa; Ella era la única persona que conocía al _verdadero_ Draco, y tal vez por ello mismo era que Pansy la había escogido para ser 'celestina', entre ambos.

Hermione estaba decidida. Así que tan pronto como llegó el lunes, tras haber pasado todo el fin de semana pensando un plan para acercarse a Draco, y ahora que lo había encontrado, estaba ansiosa por encontrar al chico.

Su padre era muy amigo de la profesora de literatura del colegio, en donde ambos chicos iban, así que simplemente el profesor designó a Hermione como tutora de Draco. ¿Qué sorpresa se llevaría el muchacho, al saber que la hija del hombre que arruinó el matrimonio entre sus padres, sería su monitora?

Finalmente el timbre sonó, y Hermione fue la primera alumna que ingresó a la clase de literatura, y tan sólo un par de segundos más tarde, Harry se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, el cual sin poder evitarlo, alzó curioso una ceja.

"Te noto rara… ¿Te ha pasado algo?" Dijo el muchacho de gafas, el cual conocía a Hermione como la palma de su mano.

"Nada, absolutamente nada, Harry." Pero Hermione era pésima mintiendo, y una extraña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

"Uhm…" El chico miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga. "No sé qué tramas, Hermione, pero con tal que no te hagas daño… pues está bien."

"Oh, no, Harry, te prometo que no es nada dañino para mí…" La sonrisa se mantuvo en los labios de la chica. "Es más, es algo muy provechoso para mí."

Harry quiso preguntar algo más, pero junto en ese momento llegó la profesora.

La clase transcurrió de forma normal, y si bien, Hermione podría haberse relajado en clase, no pudo, puesto que sentía la mirada fija de Pansy sobre ella, además de ella misma divagar qué cómo todo resultaría con Draco.

"Muy bien…" Dijo de pronto la profesora, levantándose de su escritorio. "Cómo sabrán, los exámenes de final de semestre se acercan, y en vista que hay alumnos que están seriamente en peligro de reprobarlo, he decidido designarle tutores."

Los ojos ansiosos de la muchacha, no pudieron evitar posarse sobre la figura de Draco, mas al darse cuenta que éste estuvo a punto de corresponderle la mirada, rápidamente la joven desvió la vista hacia la profesora misma.

Seguidamente, la profesora comenzó a anunciar que quiénes serían los monitores para las ayudantías para el examen. Pero cuando mencionó los nombres de Draco y Hermione, a este primero poco menos se le desfiguró la cara, aun cuando esa expresión duró un par de segundos… los suficientes, como para que Hermione se diese cuenta.

¿Acaso tanto Draco le _odiaba_?

Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si había sido su padre, el que se había metido con su madre! Ella no tuvo que ver nada en ello, y sin embargo, Draco no parecía creer lo mismo.

Ya las clases habían finalizado, cuando la chica ingresó al baño de mujeres, en busca de beber un poco agua, puesto que en la última hora de clase, había tenido deportes… cosa que Hermione detestaba.

De pronto, sintió como alguien la cogía de los hombres, y la hacía chocar con la pared. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la joven se encontró con los castaños ojos de Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger." Soltó primero, y sin explicación algo, Hermione se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de Pansy "¿Has avanzando algo con Draco?"

"Seré su monitora en literatura." Respondió rápidamente la muchacha, a la vez que la otra chica la soltaba de los hombros.

"Oh… eso está muy bien." Esa típica sonrisa astuta de Pansy, se esbozó en el rostro de esta misma. "Escucha, Granger, este sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa, y si de aquí al viernes me traes algo de información sobre de Draco, estás invitada… aunque que ni si te ocurra llevar a Potter."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho. Ir a una fiesta organizada por Parkinson, en era la instancia perfecta como para expandir su mundo social, parte de Harry.

"De acuerdo, eso era." Pansy le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, a la que sin explicación alguna, se sonrojó. "Nos vemos… Granger."

Y sin decir nada más, la joven más popular de la escuela se dio la media vuelta, y salió del baño de chicas, dejando a una Hermione algo confusa. ¿Cómo lo haría de aquí al vienres, conseguir algo de Draco?

Claro, ella sabía _mucho_ sobre Draco, mas no _este_ Draco, sino más bien dicho, del_ viejo_ Draco, y debía ella ingeniárselas como sea, para poder conseguir algo, aunque sea muy mínimo, sobre el _nuevo_ Draco Malfoy.

Siendo así, lo primero que hizo después de salir del baño, fue localizar a Draco, cosa fácil considerando que siempre, después de clases, se quedaba practicando fútbol en la zona de deportes de la escuela, por lo cual si quería conseguir lo que deseaba, lo más sensato sería ir allá.

-Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila.-Se calmó a sí misma la muchacha, sintiendo una especie de retorcijón en su estómago.

Y sacando valor de quién sabe qué parte, la joven se encaminó al inmenso patio del instituto, y con la mirada localizó a Draco, el cual estaba calentando para comenzar la práctica de fútbol. Se acercó entonces a él, aun no muy segura de qué le diría.

"Ehm…" Hermione hizo lo posible por tener contacto visual con Draco. "Malfoy." Soltó. "Me preguntaba, qué cuándo querías que nos juntáramos a estudiar literatura, porque- "

"Estoy libre el miércoles, a las cinco…" Interrumpió Draco a la muchacha, aun trotando, casi como si la chica no existiese "En la biblioteca." Finalizó, y sin decir más, aumentó la velocidad, y siguió trotando.

La chica se quedó en su lugar, viendo como Draco se alejaba. Esta vez, suspiró de forma completa… Tal vez, acercarse a Draco Malfoy, sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Los siguientes días, ´Hermione no hizo más que pensar en Draco, y por consiguiente, en Pansy. Era _extraño_; Ambos eran los jóvenes más populares de la escuela, y sin embargo a ninguno de los dos se les conocía pareja seria alguna.-Aunque claro, debe ser porque ella está detrás de Draco.-Pensaba la joven sobre Pansy, pero en el caso de Draco… ni idea.

Finalmente, llegó el día miércoles, y como esperarse, Hermione ya estaba instalada con muchos libros y cuadernos, en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca. Draco no tardó en llegar, y aunque saludó a la muchacha, lo hizo de una forma sumamente fría.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, así que comencemos." Dijo el muchacho de forma directa, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica… pero si quería lograr su objetivo, debía aguantar las barrabasadas de Draco.

De esta forma, comenzó la clase, por así decirlo.

Aunque Draco había dicho que no tenía intenciones de estudiar mucho, el rato pasó rápido, dejando a una Hermione sorprendida; Draco Malfoy no era el mal alumno que todos creían que era, sino era bastante inteligente… lo que sólo hizo que una especie de interés se despertarse en la muchacha.

Definitivamente, y aunque Draco parecía ser la misma persona inmadura de que dejó frecuentar hace ya años, había, obviamente, algo en él que había cambiado. ¿Era acaso su imaginación, o Malfoy era muchísimo más atractivo y encantador que antes?

Al pensarlo, las blancas mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. No, no podía interesarse en Malfoy, él era de Pansy y punto.

Finalmente la clase terminó, y cuando lo hizo, ya el semblante de Draco Malfoy no era el mismo. Por alguna razón, sus ojos grises, ya no estaban tan duros como antes, y su semblante ya no era tan frío como antes… lo que sólo hizo que la joven recordase a _ese_ Draco, el que había conocido en su infancia.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger era demasiado honorable y responsable, como para que su imaginación y sentimientos la envolviesen, olvidando el pacto que había hecho con Parkinson.

"Kafka."

"¿Ah?" Pansy alzó ambas cejas, no entiendo lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo.

"Que a Malfoy le gusta Kafka."

"Oh…" Y nuevamente, la sonrisa astuta apareció en la cara de la joven.

"Toma." La muchacha de cabello enmarañado, le tendió a la otra chica un libro. "Me he tomado la libertad de pedirlo en la biblioteca, para que puedas leerlo, y comentarlo con Malfoy."

"Date invitada a la fiesta, Granger." Los ojos castaños de Pansy miraron de tal forma a Hermione, que esta se sintió igualmente incómoda, de cuando habló con Draco.

Draco Malfoy abrió su casillero, y de este escurrió una carta. Alzó entonces una ceja, y abrió el sobre, encontrándose con volante sobre una tal fiesta en la casa de Pansy Parkinson. Estuvo a punto de arrugarla y botarla, cuando escuchó a un grupo de chicas de su mismo año, caminando por aquel mismo pasillo.

"No lo puedo creer." Decía una de las chicas. "¿Te has enterado que la misma Pansy, ha invitado a la fiesta, a la rata de biblioteca de Granger?"

"Ya… ¿en serio?"

"Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Y el grupo de chicas siguió con su camino, con un Draco poniendo mucha atención a lo que estas decían.

Fue entonces cuando, créanlo o no, Draco Malfoy tuvo una razón para asistir a la fiesta de Pansy Parkinson..

Y es que Draco Malfoy aún no olvidaba a Hermione… después de todo, se criaron juntos, como hermanos… a pesar que no hubiesen sido. En esa época, todo era _diferente_, él era un chico muy inmaduro, y poco menos la muchacha se había tomado la tarea de hacerle madurar, y aunque Draco lo desconocía, también ser la primera amiga de él.

¿Y si él hubiese sabido, de las verdaderas intenciones de Hermione?

Pero eso ya no importaba, el padre de Hermione había roto el matrimonio de sus padres, y eso jamás lo podría perdonar, por lo cual volcó todo ese odio a la muchacha, aun cuando jamás la odió de verdad.

Mas, cuando ese día estudió con la muchacha, el chico no pudo evitar evocar recuerdos de infancia, o 'los buenos tiempos', como él mismo los denominaba. Y ahora que veía nuevamente a la joven, había _algo_ en él que había despertado.

Y ciertamente, Draco Malfoy jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad.

Pansy Parkinson no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Aun cuando Granger le había entregado información, más o menos valiosa, sobre Draco, la muchacha no sabía si había sido correcto invitarla… aunque por otra parte, sería divertido. Para Pansy, Granger no era más que una herramienta más, y jugarle alguna broma en la fiesta, sería lo suficiente como para compensar el hecho de que ésta asistiese.

Ella jugaría con la joven, ella se aprovecharía de ella, porque ella sabía que Granger estaba tan desesperada por tener 'amigas', que lo soportaría… además, ella, Granger, casi había cumplido por completo su cometido.

El jugarle alguna travesura, no cambiaría nada, o al menos eso pensaba Pansy.

**Próx. Capítulo:**Hermione asiste sola a la fiesta de Pansy, en donde también se encuentra Draco. Lo que no sospecha ella, es que Pansy le gastará una broma… la cual cambiará de forma drástica la relación entre ambas.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Viejos Conocidos**

**Capítulo III**

_Por E. Waters_

Estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, inclusive más nerviosa de cuando dio su último examen de algebra en la clase de matemáticas. Nunca había ido a una fiesta, y el hecho de no poder ir ni siquiera Harry, le ponía más nerviosa y ansiosa aún.

Era horrible, y sin embargo, extrañamente placentero. El solo pensar que ella iría a la casa de la joven más popular de su año, la llenaba de satisfacción, puesto que en cierta forma ella, Hermione Jean Granger, había logrado llegar a su meta… y cabe decir que so le llenaba de complacencia. Sin poder evitarlo, una especie de sonrisa, se esbozó en el rostro de la joven.

Aun así, ella estaba consiente que si bien, había logrado la meta, eso sólo quería decir que le esperaba una seguidilla de metas más. Hermione, ciertamente, no buscaba popularidad, solo buscaba a una _amiga_, cosa un tanto difícil, pero no imposible, en todo ese ambiente tan superficial y banal.

"¿Estás bromeando, no?" Los ojos verdes de Harry, se clavaron acusadores sobre los marrones de la muchacha.

"No, no estoy bromeando, Harry." Esa peculiar sonrisa, se mantuvo en los labios de la joven. "Mañana iré a la casa de Pansy Parkinson, a su fiesta."

"¿Estás acaso enferma?" Ambas cejas del chico, se alzaron. "No conoces nadie de allí, o al menos, no te llevas ni siquiera bien con las amigas de Parkinson… Hermione, tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y sin embargo, ahora mismo estás haciendo una tremenda estupidez."

"¡Harry!" Los ojos de la chica, se abrieron más de lo que estaban.

"¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad." El joven poseía una expresión seria en su rostro. "Me preocupo por ti… créeme, Parkinson no se volverá una santa de un día para otro."

"Pero… ¡Hicimos un trato!" Dijo, comenzando a exaltarse.

"¿Un trato?" Harry alzó una ceja. "Venga, Hermione, ¿conoces a Parkinson, no? Ella jamás cumple la palabra."

"Bueno… ya no importa." La muchacha se levantó de la silla. "Mañana iré a la fiesta de Parkinson y punto."

Y aunque quiso decir algo más, ya era demasiado tarde; Hermione ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cafetería, dejando a un Harry más que preocupado.

Él lo sabía… Parkinson, por muy encantadora que podría resultar, definitivamente, no era una persona de fiar.

xxxx

Draco Malfoy no era ni un tonto, y tan pronto como percibió como Hermione comenzó a acercarse a él, después de varios años, no pudo evitar parecerle más que sospechoso. ¿Cómo no serlo? Draco conocía muy bien a la muchacha, como para saber que ella le guardaba cierto temor-uno muy justificado-hacia a este mismo.

Así que… ¿Por qué así nada más, la joven comenzaba a interesarse en él?

Aun así, eso no quería decir que fuese hasta cierto punto, _agradable._ Por muchos años, el chico volcó toda su rabia, por la separación de sus padres, en Hermione, aun cuando él de forma consiente, sabía que la chica no tenía culpa alguna, y claro, cuando Draco se dio cuenta de ello, era demasiado orgulloso, como para acercarse a la chica.

Aunque tampoco es que Draco, antes del divorcio de sus padres, se haya comportado al cien por ciento, como un caballero con ella; De pequeños, el chico la molestaba en demasía, al punto de hasta maltratarla mentalmente. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque era un chiquillo muy mal criado y mimado, el cual sentía una especie de peculiar placer, al molestar a los demás… y hay que mencionar, por lo demás, que Hermione Granger era un excelente blanco para sus burlas.

Y sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía tanto…

Pero no, un Malfoy, como tanto su padre le decía a menudo, **jamás** se arrepentía de sus acciones, aun cuando estas fuesen casi cruciales para su vida. Pero el hecho de no disculparse con ella, no quitaba el hecho de ser más agradable… todavía cuando eso le costaba un montón.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, ¿por qué ese comportamiento, de Hermione hacia él?

El muchacho era lo suficientemente astuto, como para deducir que Pansy Parkinson estaba detrás de todo ello, puesto eso de que Hermione asistiese a la fiesta de esta, ya era bastante sospechoso. Y Draco creía tener la respuesta…

Los rumores claramente lo decían; Pansy Parkinson estaba completamente 'enamorada'-y es que el chico dudaba seriamente, que eso fuese amor- por el mismo… y si no se equivocaba, Hermione sería una herramienta más de Pansy, para conquistarle a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, una especie de risa emergió de la boca del muchacho. ¿Él, con Parkinson? ¡Jamás!

-Que poco astuta eres, Pansy.-Comenzó a hablarse el joven, a si mismo.-No me conoces ni un poco, como para utilizar a Granger en todo esto.-

Por lo tanto, lo primero que haría mañana, sería encarar a Pansy, y esclarecer el punto de una vez por todas. Lo que menos quería, era causarle un daño a Hermione, y mientras más ésta esté del mismo lado de Parkinson, más peligro de humillarla correría. Y es que, Pansy Parkinson podía ser muchas cosas, pero ¿honorable? ¡Nunca!

Y si bien, la pregunta de por qué Hermione haría un pacto con una persona de la calaña de Parkinson, Draco tomó la opción de obviar ese importante punto, y, como se ha mencionado anteriormente, encararla de frentón, aunque no públicamente… ya que si humillaba a Pansy, la peor parte se la llevaría finalmente Hermione.

Ya teniendo decidido todos esos puntos, se cobijó con los mantos de su cama, y cerró los ojos, y aunque Draco no lo quería así, todos los sueños de toda esa noche, estuvieron plagados de sus recuerdos de infancia, en donde Hermione Granger, era la protagonista.

xxxx

Finalmente, eran ya las siete en punto de la tarde, y Hermione se encontraba frente de la puerta de la residencia de los Parkinson. En vista que la muchacha no sabía cómo comportarse en un fiesta, llegó en punto, tal y como estipulaba la hora de la invitación 'formal' a la fiesta.

Presionó entre indecisa-porque estuvo a punto de quedarse en su casa, y no asistir a la fiesta.-y nerviosa el timbre, y en un par de minutos se abrió la puerta, y aunque la joven esperaba a Parkinson, en su lugar apareció la ama de la casa, de la familia de Pansy.

"Yo… yo soy Hermione Ganger." Dijo la chica, en un hilillo de voz.

"Oh, claro, pase." Habló suavemente la mujer, de unos sesenta años, mostrando una amable sonrisa en la cara.

"Muchas gracias." Contestó la chica, con ese mismo hilillo de voz, emergiendo de forma baja de su garganta.

Siendo así, la muchacha se adentró a la casa de los Parkinson, mirando temerosa a su alrededor, y dando pequeños e indecisos pasos a su andar, cosa que aumento, al darse cuenta de que la casa estaba prácticamente vacía, casi como si no hubiese fiesta alguna en ese lugar.

"Por favor, tome asiento." Dijo afablemente la ama de llaves, indicando un sillón que había en el lugar.

Hermione soltó una especie de 'gracias', y se sentó en el sillón. El estomago, entonces, comenzó a dolerle, y cómo no, si estaba en el hogar de las mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Se mordió entonces el labio inferior, y recorrió con la mirada el recinto, dándose cuenta de que los señores Parkinson tenían una muy buena situación económica.

-Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila.-Se repetía constantemente la chica a sí misma, y si bien, siempre la joven le hacía caso a la lógica y razón, esta vez no pudo hacerlo.

No quedándole otra que esperar, la muchacha se armó de valentía y paciencia, y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, esperando en el acto a obviamente Pansy, y a las otras chicas que irían a la fiesta, cosa que por eso mismo había asistido hasta allí… todo para conseguir una amiga, o bien, al menos una buena conocida.

xxxx

La fiesta de Pansy había sido, como era de esperarse, un rotundo éxito y las brillantes luces iluminaban el patio de la magnifica residencia de los Parkinson. Como era de esperarse, había alcohol al por mayor, aunque también como era de esperarse, Hermione no había bebido ni una gota de él.

"Granger es taaaaan tonta." Comenzó a decir una chica, evidentemente ebria, riéndose. "¡No ha bebido nada!"

Pansy se rió, aunque, como era lógico y evidente, su atención estaba completamente puesta en Draco, el cual hablaba con Blaise Zabini. Ella había tomado el consejo de Hermione, y aunque detestaba hacerlo, leyó entera la 'Metamorfosis' de Kafka, por lo cual y obviamente, tenía un buen tema para conversar con Draco, y de paso, sacar la imagen de chica superficial que él tenía sobre ella.

Dejando hablando sola a la otra chica, Pansy, la cual estaba vestida de forma provocativa, se acercó como sólo ella podía hacerlo, hacia donde Draco se encontraba.

"¡Draco! ¡Zabini!" Dijo, sonriendo casi como si se hubiese ganando un gran premio. "¿Cómo están?"

Blaise estuvo a punto de responder, cuando sintió la cargada mirada marrón de la chica sobre él. Comprendiendo que debía desaparecer de la escena, simplemente se despidió, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Draco… Según todos, Parkinson y Malfoy, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

"¿Qué quieres, Pansy?" Preguntó el muchacho, nada de lento.

"Oh, nada, es solo…" La joven se acercó más al chico. "Quería conversar un rato contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?" Dijo Draco cortante.

"Kafka." Respondió la muchacha, aun sonriendo de la misma forma, sólo que esta vez, lo hizo de forma más encantadora.

Draco lo entendió entonces todo, o al menos, pudo comprender más el hecho de que Hermione se hubiese querido hacer monitora de él.-Después de todo, Granger no es una santa.-Se dijo a sí mismo, de forma interna; Aunque Hermione no se háyase dado cuenta, ella lo había usado a él como herramienta, de un objetivo que el joven no tenía claro aún.

"Sé que estás usando a Granger, Pansy." Dijo el chico, así de directo, sin tapujo alguno.

"¿Granger?" Aunque por dentro Pansy estaba más que sorprendida, logró expresar un semblante de desconcierto. "¿Para que yo usaría a Granger, Draco?"

"Sólo no te acerques a ella, Pansy, ¿de acuerdo?" Y sin más, el chico se alejó de donde se encontraba a la joven, para reunirse nuevamente con Zabini.

La muchacha, entonces, quedó estática en su puesto. Había, después de todo, subestimado a Draco, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba; Jamás había visto al chico con ese semblante, y ni mucho menos le había a _ella_, puesto que hacerlo lo dejaría mal en términos sociales.-Y aun así, se 'sacrificó' por Granger.-Pensó la joven.

Y de pronto, Pansy se dio cuenta de que a Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger no le era en lo absoluto indiferente. Es más, hasta la chica misma se arriesgaba a pensar de que para el muchacho, Granger era más que una vieja conocida. Empuñó las manos, a tal punto, que los nudillos de estas se volvieron blancos.

Definitivamente, Hermione Granger no sería nunca de Draco, y si ella podía evitarlo lo haría. Ella lo sabía, el atractivo de Granger, era su inocencia y si ella podía corromper esa inocencia, que según Pansy era lo único que Granger tenía de bueno, ella lo haría.

Y en serio que sí, ella lo haría.

xxxx

Hermione, ciertamente estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer. Para comenzar, no conocía nadie, y nadie la conocía a ella, y era lo suficientemente tímida como para no acercarse a alguien y empezar una conversación más o menos fluida.

Suspiró, y observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, advirtiendo que era ya las once y media de la noche… algo temprano, considerando que era una fiesta de Parkinson.-Y para más, no he podido hablar con nadie.-Se dijo a sí misma, algo frustrada.

De esta forma, la joven se levantó de su asiento, el cual era una silla que estaba en una sombría esquina, lejos del alcohol y la música, y se dispuso a irse de allí, pensando que ya tendría otra oportunidad, como para _conseguir_ a una amiga.

Estaba justamente en ello, cuando de pronto Parkinson, con una sonrisa que Hermione calificó como 'peculiar', se acercó a ella.

"¿Te diviertes, Granger?" Los ojos castaños de Pansy, estaban más penetrantes que nunca.

"Oh, claro… pero debo irme, mañana debo madrugar porque-"

"Vamos, Granger, no seas aburrida." La muchacha entonces cogió la mano de a otra chica, y llevó con ella.

Seguidamente, llegaron, con Hermione en prácticamente arrastrada y obligada por Pansy, hacia donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas. La anfitriona de la fiesta, sacó dos vasos, y ambos, echándole hielo previamente, los llenó del más exquisito whisky, y con una sonrisa, la chica se lo ofreció a la otra muchacha.

"Lo siento, Parkinson, pero no bebo." Dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano.

"Venga, Granger, suéltate un poco." La joven le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, y esta sin saber por qué, enrojeció.

Miró entonces hacia un lado, y hacia a otro observando como todos, o al menos la grandísima mayoría, bebían sin problema alguno. Jamás había bebido, pero ¿qué de mal, podría sucederle? Después de todo, sería un sorbo, para o quedar mal con Pansy, y nada más.

Y aunque recordó las palabras de Harry, la muchacha cogió el vaso que Parkinson le ofrecía, y bebió un poco, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para sentirse mareada de forma ligera.

Y Pansy Parkinson, no hizo más que sonreír.

xxxx

El plan era simple, ella llevaría a una ebria Hermione a Zabini, este le daría más de un beso, además de toquetearla, sólo para después que este mismo se pavonease de haberle dado el primer beso a la recatada Granger, frente a Draco, por supuesto. Porque claro, la hipótesis de Pansy, era que Draco se sentía atraído, o al menos sí la tenía presente, a Hermioen sólo por su inocencia, sólo porque nadie antes la había tocado de _esa_ forma a ella.

Pero claramente, no todo sucedió como Parkinson lo esperaba.

Ambas, Pansy y Hermione estaba ya algo ebrias-Hermione mucho más que Pansy, como era esperable.-Y las dos se desplomaron encima de un alejado sillón, lejos del todo el bullicio de la fiesta.

Pansy observó entonces fijamente a Hermione, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra muchacha, la cual no hacía más que reír tontamente, debido por supuesto, a los efectos del alcohol sobre ella.

No, ella no sería de Draco, definitivamente, no lo sería… entonces de quién, ¿de Zabini acaso? ¿Acaso ella, Pansy Parkinson, le daría ese gusto a Blaise, así nada más?

Fue entonces cuando un maquiavélico se produjo en la retorcida mente de Pansy, uno el cual mantendría a raya a Hermione de Draco, uno el cual era tan perturbador, que hasta la misma Pansy, que era poco escrupulosa, sintió miedo de ella misma al pensarlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, así era Parkinson, por lo cual puso ese plan en marcha al instante.

"Hermione…" Susurró Pansy el oído de la chica.

"Uhm… ¿si?" Respondió la joven, totalmente ida, encarando a la otra muchacha.

Y sucedió.

Los labios de Pansy se posaron sobre los de Hermione, y sin haberlo previsto, ni por un instante, una especie de cosquilleo invadió el vientre de Pansy. Ella había besado a muchos chicos, inclusive a un par de chicas, pero jamás había sentido, lo que sintió cuando sus labios rosaron sobre los mismos de Hermione.

Asustada, y perdiendo el control de la situación, y de paso casi el plan, Parkinson se levantó del sillón y alejó lo más que pudo de una confundida y anonadada Hermione.

Ese había sido su primer beso, un beso que estaba destinado a _ese_ chico ideal… no a una chica que estaba tan ebria como ella.

Y sin pode evitarlo, lágrimas de frustración corrieron por las mejillas blancas de la joven.

**Próx. Capítulo:**Hermione decide encarar a Pansy, a la vez que ella la evita… pero no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Por su parte, Draco comienzo cada vez a interesarse más en Hermione.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Viejos Conocidos**

**Capítulo IV**

_Por E. Waters_

Era _extraño_, simplemente,_ extraño._ Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido, y sin embargo, ayer por la noche, en esa fiesta que ella misma había auspiciado, lo había sentido. Fue mucho más dulce que con Nott, fue mucho más excitante que con Zabini, y definitivamente mucho más emocionante que pensar en besar a Draco.

Horrible, todo eso era horrible. Claro, tampoco es que ella, Pansy, fuese toda una santurrona, respecto al tema sexual… en su adolescencia, sí había besado a chicas con anterioridad, pero nada se comparaba con el beso de Granger.

Aquella mañana de día domingo, estaba con una tremenda resaca, pero eso no era preocupante; El problema era que sentía su entrepierna húmeda, y todo eso se debía a las perturbadoras pesadillas-según Pansy- que había tenido con Granger en esa noche.

Sentía, en cierta forma, vergüenza y remordimiento; Pero al fin y al cabo, valdría la pena, o al menos eso la joven esperaba.

Y sí, ignoraría ese cosquilleo en su vientre, sus latidos de corazón al pensar en ella, y por lo demás, sus pensamientos libidinosos, respecto a la otra chica.

El plan era sencillo; Simplemente, asustaría a Hermione con la idea de que ella y la misma Pansy, se besaron, aunque había sido Granger quién tomó la iniciativa. Y claro, la joven estaba tan ebria cuando sucedió todo eso, que Pansy fácilmente podría manipularla…. Y con ello la amenazaría con que no se acercase más a Draco.

Debía, pues entonces, estar feliz, pero _algo_ retenía la felicidad que sentía, o que más bien dicho, que debía sentir.

Aún tenía algo de sueño, y estuvo a punto de acurrucarse entre sus sábanas, cerrar los ojos, y dormir. Pero cada vez que los cerraba, las inocentes iris marrones de Hermione, aparecían en su cabeza.

Ofuscada, se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba en su dormitorio. Necesitaba una ducha fría, y con urgencia.

xxxx

Estaba destrozada, desmoralizada por completo. Siempre pensó que su primer beso iba ser con ternura, cariño y dedicación… y no con una chica ebria, a la cual apenas sí conocía.

Se sentía frustrada, y casi, sólo casi iracunda. Y digo sólo casi, porque cuando Pansy posó sus labios sobre los de ella, no sintió asco… aunque claro, tal vez no sintió repudio alguno, por el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Aunque fuese como fuese, Hermione Granger se sentía casi-y repito casi.-_sucia. _Es cierto, sólo había sido un 'choque de labios', pero eso bastó para que la histriónica muchacha se sintiese pecaminosa.

Su madre, con quien ella vivía, era sumamente católica, y había enseñado los mismos principios a su hija… así que el hecho de que su primer beso, haya sido con una chica, no le hacía mucha gracia.

Aun así, le joven no era ninguna tonta. ¿Por qué Pansy la había besado…? ¿O ella la había besado a ella? Realmente, estaba en ese momento tan ebria, que sólo recordaba el aliento de alcohol de la otra muchacha sobre ella, y después el beso.

Pero no dejaría que nadie supiese lo que había sucedido, al menos para Hermione, esa fatídica noche. Sentía una vergüenza atroz, ¿y cómo no sentirla, con todos esos retrógrados pensamientos que su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña a su hija?

Sin embargo, la chica sabía que ese beso era tan incómodo como para ella, que como para Pansy. ¿Qué sacaría Parkinson, besando a Hermione Granger, la mascota del maestro, empollona, y por lo demás, sumamente impopular y claro objetivo de burlas?

Tranquilizándose con ese pensamiento, la muchacha salió de su casa, y sacando de quién sabe valor, se dirigió aquel día lunes a la escuela.

-Sólo ignora a Parkinson, sólo ignora a Parkinson.-Se dijo la chica constantemente, hasta que ingresó a la inmensa edificación, que era su escuela.

"¡Hey, Hermione!"

La muchacha levantó su mirada, y se chocó con la verdusca de Harry.

"Hola, Harry." Contestó la joven, evidentemente contrariada.

"Lo sabía." El muchacho frunció el ceño. "¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, en esa famosa fiesta de Parkinson?"

"¡No!" Rápidamente respondió la chica, y al momento recordó el beso, lo que hizo que se enrojeciese en extremo.

"No puedes mentirme, Hermione. Te conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que _algo_ sucedió en esa fiesta… pero no te obligaré a que me lo cuentes;Cuando estés lista, tú misma me lo dirás." El joven sonrió de forma sincera. "Si me disculpas, debo ir con Ron."

La chica observó como la figura de Harry desaparecía entre el tumulto de estudiantes, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad al respecto. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado a Harry, su único verdadero amigo? ¡Ah! ¡Es que era tan vergonzoso… tan humillante…!

-Olvídalo, Hermione.-Se comenzó a hablar a sí misma, mientras se dirigía a la clase de química.-Pansy lo hará, eso es seguro.-Pensó, apelando a la lógica.

Lo que no sabía la muchacha, es que a veces la lógica no era la solución a sus problemas.

xxxx

Pansy Parkinson estaba almorzando con todo su séquito, y aunque Millicent le hablaba algo de que había una excelente oferta en el centro comercial, la muchacha no podía evitar vigilar con la mirada a Granger.

"¿Y tú, qué opinas, Pansy?" Dijo de pronto Millicent observando con los ojos muy abiertos, a la otra chica.

"El azul es el correcto." Contestó de forma seca, perdiendo por un momento a Granger de vista.

"¡Lo sabía!" Millicent sonrió. "Yo pensaba lo mismo."

Cuando la muchacha trató de enfocar nuevamente a la otra joven, la vio hablando animadamente con Potter y Weasley. Una especie de punzada sintió en el pecho, punzada que cualquiera podría identificar como celos.

De pronto, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabase de descubrir algo. ¿Por qué de pronto, sentía celos de los ñoños de Potter y Weasley?

Siendo así, y sin dar explicación alguna, la muchacha se levantó de la mesa, dejando boquiabiertas a su séquito, su almuerzo a medio comer, y con la mirada fija en Granger.

"A las tres de la tarde, en la sección B de la biblioteca." Murmuró Pansy, justo en el momento preciso cuando pasó al lado, casi rozándose de Hermione misma.

Pero la chica fue tan, pero tan discreta, de que ni siquiera el mismo Harry, el cual se encontraba al lado de Hermione, se dio cuenta.

La muchacha empuñó ambas manos con fuerza, provocando en el acto, que los nudillos de estos se volviesen blancos. ¿Qué querría Parkinson conversar con ella? El solo hecho de pensar que se toparía con los duros ojos de la otra chica, le provocaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Harry observó a su amiga, y al cambio drástico de ella en un par de segundos, y nuevamente se preguntó que qué habría pasado en la fiesta de Parkinson, mas no presionaría a su mejor amiga sobre el tema… dejaría que ella sola se acercase a él.

xxxx

Ya faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la tarde, y Hermione, con la cara más que alterada, caminaba en la sección A de la biblioteca de la escuela. ¿Nerviosa? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Inclusive, se sentía mucho más nerviosa, de cuando fue a la fiesta… pero encontrarse cara a cara con víbora de Parkinson, sí había de temer.

-Sobre todo si te has besado con la víbora.-Pensó la chica, enrojeciendo en el acto.

Finalmente llegó al lugar estipulado por Parkinson, y tan pronto como cuando cruzó el límite entre ambas secciones, A y B, los duros ojos marrones de la chica se posaron sobre los de ella.

"Has venido, Granger."Una peculiar sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la chica. "Siempre pensé que eras una cobarde llorica, pero en fin, me he equivocado."

"Yo…" La joven comenzó, entonces, a ponerse más nerviosa de la cuenta.

"Seré directa, Granger." La sonrisa de Pansy se mantuvo intacta, lo que hizo que incluso otro escalofrío corriese por la espalda de Hermione. "¿Recuerdas el beso que _tú_ me diste en la fiesta?"

"Ambas estábamos ebrias, Parkinson, perfectamente tú pudiste darme el-"

"¡Ja! ¿Yo, besarte a ti?" La sonrisa de la muchacha se torció. "Vamos, Granger, no sueñes; Además, te aseguro que tú estabas mucho más ebria que yo… y bueno, lógicamente estabas tan ebria, que me diste el beso."

La muchacha quiso entonces rebatir lo que Parkinson decía, mas no tenía argumentos válidos para ello. Y es que de esa noche sólo recordaba cosas fugases, y entre esas cosas fugases, estaba la sensación de sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos. Una cara de espanto surgió en el rostro de la chica. ¿Qué pasaría con su intachable reputación?

"Tranquila, Granger, no se lo diré a nadie." Una chispa llena de astucia surgió en los ojos cafés de Pansy. "Sólo, si claro, te alejas de Draco."

Por un momento, el semblante en el rostro de la muchacha, fue indescifrable. Si Parkinson hace dos semanas atrás, le hubiese dicho eso, a la joven no le hubiese importado ni comino, pero ahora las cosas, para lamento de Hermione, eran diferentes.

Todo ese tiempo compartido con Draco, le había hecho a la joven descubrir a un _nuevo_ Draco, uno que incluso era mejor que el _viejo_ Draco. ¡Y ahora, ahora, debía dejarlo ir, por un estúpido beso! Y fue cuando, por primera vez en su vida, la joven sintió odio hacia alguien… y ese alguien era precisamente Pansy Parkinson.

"¿Qué tanto divagas, Granger?" La chica comenzó a impacientarse. "¿No ves lo simple que es el trato? Además, despierta, tú _jamás_ serás una chica para Draco."

La joven quiso entonces llorar, llorar de rabia, llorar de frustración, y por sobre todo, llorar de un inmenso arrepentimiento. ¿En qué momento, ingenuamente, creyó que Parkinson le ayudaría a buscar esa ansiada amiga?

Quiso entonces irse de allí, aun cuando sabía que sería peor.

Se dio la media vuelta, con los ojos hinchados, a punto de llorar, cuando de pronto sintió que _algo_ la cogía por la espalda, y la arrinconaba en uno de los tantos estantes de libros.

"No te irás de aquí, Granger, hasta que me des una respuesta." Siseó Pansy, clavando sus ojos en los de Hermione, quien ya el escurría una lágrima por su mejilla, tal y como sucedió en la fiesta del sábado.

De pronto, el aroma de Hermione ingresó por la nariz de Pansy, y cuando sintió su cuerpo apegado al de ella, _algo_ dentro de sí, despertó.

Y haciendo caso omiso a cualquier racionalidad de su cabeza, y sólo a ese cosquilleo en su vientre, y taquicardia, de forma lenta, muy lenta, la muchacha se acercó a una espantada Hermione, con clara intenciones de besarla.

Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos que se acercaban. De inmediato se separó de Hermione, la cual estaba más confusa que nunca… ¿Había sido solo su imaginación, o Parkinson estuvo a punto de besarla?

"Hermione, al fin te encuentro."

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica, al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, a lo que Pansy sintió, otra vez, una puntada en el pecho, preguntándose si sentía esos celos por Draco, o por…

-¿¡Granger!?-Exclamó en su cabeza. No, eso definitivamente, no podía sentir tales cosas por una chica, menos aún por Hermione Granger. Y es que mientras esos besos que le había dado a esas otras chicas, habían sido un mero juego, al parecer no era lo mismo que sentía por Granger. Y eso la aterraba, y mucho.

"Granger me va ayudar a estudiar matemáticas, Draco." Se apresuró a decir la muchacha, mirando de forma intimidante a la otra chica.

"Oh… sí, es cierto." Dijo la joven, no pudiendo evitar posar su vista en el suelo, y morderse el labio inferior.

Draco, al cual la astucia le sobraba, miró con detenimiento la escena, y hubo algo que no le encajaba del todo. Conocía a Pansy y mucho, más que a Hermione, en vista que por años dejó de verla, y porque de niños no se tomó el tiempo suficiente como para conocerla, y claramente ella estaba alterada.

¿Pero por qué?

El muchacho miró severo a Pansy; En esa fiesta, él le había dejado bastante en claro a ella, de que no usase a Hermione para acercarse a él. Entonces, ¿por qué ella insistía tanto? Había algo que el joven desconocía, una cosa que era la última pieza, para poder armar por completo el rompecabezas.

"Está bien, me iré." Miró por última vez a Hermione, la cual se notaba claramente incómoda. "Nos vemos."

Y mientras que Hermione seguía con la mirada a Draco, preocupada de que Parkinson dijese algo sobre ese dichoso beso, Pansy, extrañamente, posó su mirada en Hermione.

xxxx

Pansy no sólo estaba ofuscada, por el hecho de saber que Draco sentía interés por Hermione, sino que también tremendamente confundida. Ella había estado consiente, consiente que si Draco no hubiese llegado, ella habría besado otra vez a Granger.

Pateó una piedra con rabia, casi como si la piedra tuviese la culpa de todos sus problemas, u esta voló lejos. Estaba enrabiada, no con Draco o Hermione, sino consigo misma. Pero sabía que retener a Hermione, no le sería difícil, pero en cuanto a Draco…

Ella era inocente, lo suficiente como para creer que ella, Hermione, estaba demasiado ebria en la fiesta, al punto de besarle. Y eso era bastante como para mantenerla alejada de Draco, el cual sería suyo.

¿Pero acaso aun quería que Draco Malfoy fuese suyo?

-¡Claro que sí!-Se dijo Pansy a sí misma, asustada ante el hecho de que pudiese sentir algo más allá de lo carnal, por Hermione.

Le aterraba la idea, por lo cual debía desecharla, y rápido. Pero antes de eso, debía comprobar algo primero. Ella jamás había besado a Draco, más que en sus sueños así que… ¿por qué no comprobar lo que sentía, besando a Draco mismo?

Y con esa idea fija en la cabeza, la muchacha se acostó, cansada ya de pensar en tanto lío, sobre su cama, y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Pero esa noche, la igual que todas las noches desde la fiesta, ni soñó con Zabini, Nott ni Draco… esa noche soñó, como era la costumbre ahora entonces, con la mismísima Hermione Granger.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Pansy Parkinson durmió toda esa noche tranquila, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

**Próx. Capítulo:**Los celos en Pansy cada vez son más frecuentes y notorios, aunque todos piensan que es por Draco. Por otra parte, Hermione y Draco se acercan, pero la joven trata de ser esquiva con él, por miedo de lo que Pansy pudiese divulgar en la escuela.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


End file.
